Thats life
by I can see it in your eyes
Summary: Sharon Spitz once thought haing braces in high school was the worst thing that could ever happen to her. But, when she is involved in a car accident, her whole world changes. And, who is this new girl? And, did she have anything to do with this turn of ev
1. The new girl

Disclaimer standards apply, Brace face is not mine, but anyone that is not from the show is unless I state otherwise.

* * *

A/n: yet another fem slash possible so don't like don't read simple enough. This is not a one shot like many of my other stories have been thus far, but I'll warn you now, it will contain adult content and things people have to deal with. Like I said before, don't like don't read. I don't want to hear you didn't like it because something didn't suit your needs.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The buzzing of an alarmclock echoed through out the small room as a pale hand reached out from under their blue covers in order to shut the annoying thing off. The owner of the hand soon jumped out of bed her blonde nodded from her slumber the night before. A soft meouw floated into the room as a cat walked in joined closely by yet another getting under foot of the girl who had been trying to get to the bathroom.

Ignoring the cats the girl brushed her teeth and preformed the rest of her morning retuine. Returning to her room she quickly changed into an outfit and dashed off to school waving a quick good bye to her mother and brothers. The Eldest brother Adem, didn't have long living at home being older then his sister by three years. This year he had been approved to go to an out of state college, and was just enjoying his remaining time home before making the big move. His room had been packed up for weeks a few things remaining for the last minute. Naturally.

The middle child Sharon, seemed to be in a good mood that morning as she ran the entire way to school. Her two best friends Maria and Connor had joined up with her at their lockers. Sharon was now almost fifteen, and even though she still had her braces, she wasn't worried about them. Turning fifteen seemed to be a bigger deal to her this year, because now she could start learning to drive. True she couldn't drive alone for another year yet, but the thought of having a chance to learn to drive excited her. Then again any girl her age was expected to feel that way, and Sharon Spitz was no exception either. About a year ago she had taken her mother's car driven it to lifecycles, her favorite hang out, with Maria and Conor right behind her, and crashed it into a tree. Even though it been over a year since that day, driving was something she had mixed emotions about.

However, today appeared to be different. Sharon often smiled and her voice seemed to reflect her mood. In that respect today appeared to be like any other as she talked with her friends laughing as they headed to class. Taking her seat she noticed a girl come into class in a wheelchair of all things. Not much of her could be seen from behind the mound of books that covered her lap. Placing said books on the closest desk more of her could now be seen.

Her skin was a dull tan color brown slightless, but not lifeless orbs contrasted her skin tone mixing well with the light brown mid back hair. She wore a lite contrasting outfit that seemed to complment her skin tone well. The girl slipped a slip of paper out of her pocket and held it out. The teacher walked up reading the note. "Class, meet Cynthia. She will be starting today." The teacher announced. The girl now known as Cynthia only waved nodding slightly. In the direction she guessed the rest of the class was before letting the teacher begain. "Not very talkative, is she…?" Connor observed speaking in a wsiper sneezing several times seconds later.

"She is new, come on give her a chance." Sharon whispered back to Connor praying their teacher didn't notice.

Nina's laugh echoed through the classroom as she watched Cynthia flip through book after book searching for the right one. The sliding of books around wasn't what made her laugh, but rather the way her hands seamed to dance across the pages of the book and how her eyes never glanced at the pages once. "What do you think your doing in high school if you can't read?" Nina asked ignoring the fact the teacher still appeared to be talking.

"Maybe if you shut your trap, you might just learn something….instead of shooting off your mouth." Cynthia spoke for the first time a low dangerous hiss forming as she thought about her words slowly and carefully. Her voice remained low, but at the same time it appeared to be as cold as ice.

"Why you little cock sucking bitch. No, and I mean no one talks to Nina Harper like that!" Nina shirked attracting all the attention to herself.

"Looks like I just did now didn't I?" Cynthia responded her voice sounding even colder by the second. However, Nina's display did earn her a trip to the princapal's office. Needless to say the entire class had burst into fits of laughter until the teacher was able to calm the class down.

The rest of the school day passed rather uneventfully. Aside from lunch, Sharon didn't see much of Cynthia for the rest of the day. Maria and connor had already taken a sudden fear of her as did most of the student body. However, just like when she met Tally for the first time, Sharon was determined not to let her friends determine how she should feel about someone they hardly new.

If it was one thing Sharon hated, it was the mistreatment of animals weather or not they were human animals or not. True being human herself, she did on occasion get angery and fought with her friends, but never once did those feelings lead to hate. At least the girl seemed to be under the impression anyway that was true.

After school let out for the Day Sharon headed home not waiting for her friends. She wanted to try and catch up to Cynthia feeling the girl wasn't as cold and horrible as the entire school seemed to think. Her mind wirled with the events of the day, the fighting of chores only made her head eche more. Rubbing her temples and pusing at a stop light, she spotted the girl struggeling with the mountain of books that now appeared to cover the majority of her lap hiding her face from view. So far no one had noticed or said anything to the fact the girl in school was blind, and if they knew, they used as an excuse not to talk to her. "Hey its Sharon from home room!" she called approaching the girl guessing with the stack of books on her lap she couldn't see the girl approaching.

"Hey…." Cynthia replied her voice soft spoken polite, quiet, and slightly on edge not sure what root to take in talking to this person. Truth be told, this girl Sharon, had been the first to talk to her all a day aside from the problem concerning Nina that morning.

"Um….I was wondering, if maybe, you….might need help with your books. I mean, it appears you can't see where your going and…." Sharon stammered out findingquickly she didn't quite know what to say or how to take the news. One of her biggest fears being causing a fight between herself and another person, worse still she had met the girl only that morning.

"Thease aren't light, are you sure you can handle some of them ok?" she asked her voice seeming week and ashamed seemingly to take the girl up on her offer.

"no not at all, this is alright for me. So where do you live?" Sharon asked taking about half the books from Cynthia's lap before resuming their treck. Cynthia gave an address and Sharon's smile grew wider causing her braces to flicker lightly against the cool crisp day and the brightness of the sun reflecting against the metle. She hopped the sunlight wouldn't cause some strange electrical interference like many things had since day one. The thought of all the things her braces did only made her cringe more. Breaking herself from her own musings she responded with "that's right near me."

"Wow that's great news, we can help each other and be friends, if that is what you want.. Sharon commented smiling brightly the girl still unaware she couldn't see it.

Cynthia let a small smile spread across her lips at this news glad to have a real friend.

As time went on, Sharon and Cynthia got closer. Yet dispite all of this Maria and Connor weren't so ready to except her even though Cynthia made every effort to be friends with them both. For the strangest reason unknown to Sharon, they didn't want anything to do with Cynthia, which in itself seemed unusal….but at the same time not really. Her mind flashed back to when Aliceson, one of Nina's closest friends, had made it a point to join up with Sharon and company. Maria and Sharon had not felt so ready to trust even though Connor was the one to befriend her first. However, after a while Sharon found herself defending the same girl she had told herself she would never like again. Yet all that ended up flying out the window sort of speak

Now, Sharon was the excepting one, and Maria and Connor wanted to be hateful. Sharon and Cynthia continued to try and get Maria and connor to understand this, but after a while Cynthia gave up. Later one afternoon on the way home from school the small group made a civial attempt to get along as they headed home from school. Maria had been the first to leave, which left Connor, Sharon, and Cynthia to finish the walk or ride home. Sharon had her bike, and Cynthia had her wheelchair, Connor ended up to be the only one walking, and he spent most of the walk with his face in a tissue his eyes closed and his ears clogged.

The sound of breaks slamming caused connor to start Running. His heart pounded in his chest at such a rapid rate that he felt as if at any second his heart would come flying out of his chest taking over half his ribs with it. The pounding of his feet hitting the concreate along with the echoing of his breathing drowned out any other sound includeing the sound of a bicycle being crunched up by a large truck or the sound of a body being tossed across the crossing only to land in a crumpled heap on the other side. "Sharon!" Connor called fearing for the worst.

By the time that he arrived by Sharon's side, Cynthia was already in the process of performing CPR. It was at that moment anything he had against Cynthia was temporally forgotten Sharon's life being more so important. "Quick Connor, call for help, please." Cynthia cried tossing him her cell phone that normally remained attached to her hip.

Connor waisted no time calling for help, and within minutes the traffic had been cleared and medics arrived to take the lifeless Sharon away. "Connor, I have been told you live next door to Sharon, Could you please get her parents and I'll call Maria." Cynthia said after Connor handed her her phone back.

Connor nodded wondering just how he was going to break the news to Sharon's parents. Naturallly Cynthia and Connor had been informed Sharon would make it, but they both knew that chances of serviving a hit and run normally didn't turn out well. Connor aproched the house shifting from foot to foot in constent worry for his best friend. With shaking hands, he rang the door bell awaiting for an answer. The youngest of the three Spitz children, Josh, had been the one to answer the door. "Hi Connor, Sharon isn't home yet, but I'll let her know you stopped by." He informed but a look of confusion quickly formed upon his face when he got a good look at how bad Connor looked. "No, I need to speak with your mom is she in?" Connor asked not trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Connor, can I help you?" Sharon's mom asked looking at the boy standing on her doorstep trying to look at anything but in her eyes. "Is there something wrong with Sharon?" she asked being the first to voice one of her worst fears.

Connor nodded before delivering the news that he didn't want to repeat, but knew he must. "Sharon was in an accident, and has been air lifted to the hospital." Connor told her trying to keep his own voice calm and not break, but luck sure was not on his side, and he felt more then a little nervous over it. Howeer, the look on Sharon's mom's face said it all and without a word she was out cold on the floor. And, when Sharon's birth father stopped in for an unexpected visit, he saw his ex wife out cold and a histiceral connor on his nees trying to revive her.


	2. recoveryor not?

Disclaimer I don't own Brace Face, but I do own Cynthia.

* * *

A/n: Just a reminder possible Fem slash or Shajo Ai (female love). Also this is a look into some real life type events. This story will not be a walk in the park so expect some twists and turns.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Minutes felt like hours and Hours felt like days As Connor and the Spitz family made their mad dash to the hospital to see Sharon. The car couldn't seem to go fast enough for their liking and none of them wanted to make this trip.

Only 14 years old, and now Sharon was in one of the biggest fights no teenager should ever have to face, a fight for her very life. The sound of humming with an occasional beep echoed through the small room any sign that the person in the bed was still alive. Tubes came out of nearly every avaible space like little snakes seeking pray. The tubes ran to machines that lined most of the walls in the room.

Outside footsteps echoed through the hospital as people rushed here and there doing their own things. A girl sat in a wheelchair outside of one of the ICU rooms her tan hand pressed against the glass window. Her face blank her hand sweating as if waiting for someone or something. The sound of a cat's meouw drew her from her thoughts and her free hand flew to her hip where her cell phone once again took residence. Flipping it open she glanced at the caller ID before her finger pressed against the green boton that would answer the call. "Hello?" came her reply her voice showing every hint of mixed emotion that now raced through her body.

"Cynthia, this is Sharon's mother….any news on my little girl?" she asked a bit fearful of the answer.

"She will recover… that's all I know. The doctor said she was lucky because she wars a bike helmet." Cynthia replied her voice showing her fear still not able to relax.

"We will be there soon hon, and I want to thank you for being there for her." Mrs spitz replied keeping herself calmed and relaxed. Needless to say that was much easier said then done at this point.

Upon arriving at the hospital, Cynthia found herself completely surrounded by Sharon's friends and family. No one spoke for the longest time not knowing what to say. A man holding a clipboard and dressed in a white lab coat approached the family standing outside the window. "Are you Sharon's mother?" he asked to Mrs Spitz. At her nod he continued laying out her daughter's condition.

Mrs Spitz's face turn whiter then the sheet her daughter was currently lying on upon hearing the news. According to the doctor she did suffer some head injuries, but thanks to the helmet, they weren't too severe. His biggest concern being that she may not see. Aside from that she broke a few ribs…and her back suffered the most damage. Her write ankle broke in three places, and part of it shattered.

The moment the doctor gave his approval, mrs spitz joined her daughter at her bedside fallowed closely by her brothers, then her friends. Cynthia sat outside in her wheelchair hugging herself and shaking fearing for sharon's life. Although all signs pointed to good, Cynthia didn't feel all to convinced. Maria arrived, and at first accused Cynthia of putting Sharon in front of that truck. Connor had defended her, but Maria wouldn't hear any of it. Sharon and her were the best of friends, and even if she wouldn't admit it, she started to think her feelings might be stronger then just friendship. Quickly plastering on a smile and hiding her paind feelings twords Cynthia, she forced herself to ask, "How is Sharon?"

Mrs spitz looked down at Maria then back at her little girl. "she is luckly and she will pull through… although she'll have a long road to recovery." Came the heart felt reply as the woman took her daughter's hand in her own.

"That's good news." Maria said with a fake since of hopefulness her hate for Cynthia starting to show through as she tapped Connor on the arm.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"We need to talk in private." She told him pointing out the window at Cynthia who sat outside still trying to calm herself.

"Alright… but… I think your making a bigger deal out of this then it has to be." Connor warned fallowing Maria out and to an unused room to talk. "Before you say anything I think I know what this about right?" Connor voiced his question nearly a bit fearful of how Maria might respond.

"You know Cynthia has a lot to do with this. Sharon shouldn't been so trusting of her. How do we know she didn't set up the accident?" Maria started, but Connor acted like he didn't want to hear it. He coughed and sneezed repeatedly effectively blocking out most of what Maria had to say. He didn't do it to be rude, but it had a lot to do with the air in most hospitals. Connor was well known amoung his group of friends to have the most problems with algeries, and this was one time he proved that fact to be right.

"I get what your saying Maria, but you have it all wrong. When I arrived on the sceane, she had Sharon as stable as possible called for help, and was going to call you. She really cares about all of us, and she is not as bad as you are making her out to be. You need to learn to give people more credit." Connor scolded softly between sneezing fits.

"But, you cant forget everything she has done. She stole Sharon away from us, and I bet she is sitting there plotting another way to kill her off." Maria argued.

"No you have it all wrong. She is taking it harder then Mrs Spitz having witnessed two deaths and not being able to do a thing about them. To see Sharon like this is tearing her up inside." Connor responded in Cynthia's defense.

Maria couldn't think of another thing to say. Any come backs she had didn't seem to fit. Her anger for Cynthia still remained, but she knew that Connor wasn't going to see Cynthia the way that she did and that was that. Sighing she pretended to agree with Connor and the two entered the busey hospital once more. Upon reaching Sharon's room Maria's fits clinched and unclenched several times as anger over came her once more. However, she truly didn't know where it came from and what caused her to feel it. Maybe what connor said was true, but….she couldn't think.

After several hours Mrs. Spitz left her daughter's room informing Maria and Connor that she was going home to sleep and offered Maria and Connor a ride. They both agreed and now Cynthia remained in the hospital refusing to take the offered ride. She had told Sharon's mom that all she wanted and wished that she could turn back time and prevent this mess from happening. However, try as she might and no matter how hard she wished, she simpley didn't have any such powers of any kind.

Taking a deep breath she took her place along side Sharon's bed. Placing both her hands over the one Free hand Sharon had she closed her eyes praying like her parents had tought her to do so many yyears ago. While she remained beside the sleeping Sharon, her mind became over loaded with flashbacks and memories. Some memories were of happy times that she had with her family. Of the cats her family once owned. In a way, Sharon's love of animals reminded her so much of her mother. Even though Cynthia's family ate meat, her mother would rescue as many animals as huminally possible.

It wasn't uncommon to see more then 20 animals or more of all different kinds. At one time, the household had 2 goldfish, 7 dogs, 5 cats, and 10 or more birds. When Cynthia ran, the house had 2 dogs, 4 cats, and the birds and fish had either passed on, or were given away. After her mother's death, a relative of Cynthia had taken the remaining bird, and when Cynthia left she took the last thing she remembered getting from her mother that being a soft buff and not to mention living cat. She had named him precious, and to this day that cat sure grown to live up to his name.

Darkness seemed to fill a void a darkness that the person wanted to get away from. Blue eyes strained to open to let light filter into the darkness removing it, but the person quickly closed them when the light gave them pain. Re trying their eyes the pain in them subsided only for them to become aware of a pain filled void seemingly swimming through their vains. A groan came from parched and hard to use lips as the person became painfully aware of tubes jetting from their nose and mouth.

The groaning broke Cynthia from her slumber, and even though she couldn't see Sharon, she could tell the girl had woken from her deep sleep and had tried to speak. Using one hand, she pressed the help option on Sharon's bedside remote…to signal to the staff outside that Sharon had made some progress to recovery.

Within moments a nurse entered the room and checked Sharon's eyes and vitals fallowed soon after by a doctor. Cynthia took that moment to redial the last number that had called her knowing that it was Sharon's mother. To say that she felt over joyed at the news child had woken up was the understatement of the year. In fact Cynthia had to hold the phone away from her ear to block out the pounding in her head from the event at hand.

Soon enough the tiny room became crammed with Sharon's family. Cynthia rolled off to a small corner so that Sharon's mother could be close to her child. It pained to see the closeness between the two of them but Cynthia had learned long ago how to hide such emotions finding them to be a waste of time. "Hi mom…Where is Cynthia?" Sharon asked the moment her mouth was freed from the tube obstructing it. Naturally her voice cracked and appeared scratchy from lack of use. "I want to thank her for saving my life." She finished after downing a full glass of water that her mother had handed her.

"she is right over there. She moved so I could be near you. She is a good friend. She has been here the whole time while I went home to get some sleep." Mrs Spitz informed her child before asking, "So how are you feeling?"

"Well I can't see and every part of my body hurts…but other then that fine." Sharon responded not yet alarmed by the fact she couldn't see.

"Good to see you taking this so well sweetheart." Mrs spitz started not quite sure if Sharon knew just how much she may never see again. The fact that she took it so calmly made her feel a little better although not completely convinced. "You do know that the doctor said you may never recover your vision sweetie…" she started slowly watching the reaction on Sharon's face.

The moment the news of being blind permently reached her ears, Sharon's face paled considerable just as her mother had suspected. After all news like that would be devastating to someone who was used to seeing.

"No, this can't be happening. Please say its not true." Sharon cried and Her mother hugged her as best she could not wanting to crush her child.

"Loosing your vision is very difficult I know. I used to be able to see once upon a time, but over the years I slowly lost it." Cynthia cut in slowly making her way back to Sharon's side.

And, we will be right here by your side through this difficult time." Her mother confirmed.

Sharon smiled at them both, "thanks for everything." She whisper as sleep claimed her.


End file.
